


Safe with you

by mistress_of_shadows



Series: miles/scar shiptober challange [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Hostage Rescue, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, can something hurt but in a good way, death is for canon this is fanfiction, i feel this is different then hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistress_of_shadows/pseuds/mistress_of_shadows
Summary: Even years after the promised day the human parts of the insane plan are still running in secret, hoping for their chance to gain immortality. Once Intel of a bunker is gathered, teams are sent in to investigate, and disband as needed. When miles is sent to a new bunker, he finds something that will drastically change his and scar's life.





	Safe with you

I glared at the door as a noise came from that direction, but when no one walked into my prison room I turned away. Tugging again at the cuff around my wrist more a point of obstinate than anything else after all this time. The cuff lead to a cage around my hand, keeping me from being able to touch anything, and therefore the alchemy tattoos on my arm were useless. Even the cage just outside the range of my fingers. If I could just touch something, then I could be free, but the enemy knew that all too well also.

I had too much importance as a candidate to be let to roam free, that was what I was told anyways. The chain connecting the cuff to the wall, let me stand and go as far as the bucket on the other side of the cell. I tried to walk some each day, but between the lack of space and spares meals they gave me it was hard to keep up to much strength. Something I would need if I had any hope of escaping. A fact my captures were also well aware of.

I jumped at the sound of gunfire on the other side of the door to my empty room. I struggled to my feet, huffing greasy white hair out of my face to limited success. If someone was coming to kill me then I wouldn't just sit here and let them do as they pleased. The sounds of fighting got louder as they came closer to my door, shouting and gunfire. There wasn't anything I could do about it though, tugging on the cuff chaining me to the wall to no effect. I might as well be trying to move the wall itself. Something, or more likely someone, thudded against the door. I waited in suspense as the door opened, a gun held in a gloved hand was the first thing that came through the crack. 

“Hello, is anyone in here? I am Major Miles of the Amestris military, please identify yourself.” the person on the other side said. Not that I was going to tell them anything, moving silently to get as far out of the line of sight as my cage allowed me. If it wasn't a trick by my captures, something that was plentiful from them, as one of them came in often with a different face and body. He’d told me his name but I ignored that in favor of calling him Shifter, mostly because it annoyed the strange man, but also it fit for someone that could change their skin color and facial features.

If not a trick then I had no faith that the Amestris military wouldn't shoot me on sight. There was mumbling from behind the door before the person spoke again. “Well, I’m going to come in there so if anyone is here, please don't attack me.” A man in a blue uniform came into the room slowly. What stunned me was his white hair, sharp side burns making points over his cheeks, and dark skin. It didn't make much difference that I didn't have my glasses because the other had dark lensed glasses, so I wouldn't be able to see his eyes anyways.

“Well, damn,” The other man whispered. Likely not something he meant for me to hear. I tensed and straightened as much as I could with the limits of my cuff. This man didn't seem to be another face of Shifter's. It had taken some time to understand, but Shifter always had the same way of moving, the same manner of speaking. 

“Are you going to shoot me soldier? I've been told that would be a great waste to some people.” I said with as much confidence as I could, given my stance on things. Thin with malnourishment, dirty clothes from overuse and lack of changing. I'm sure my brother would have some grand quote about it not mattering the stature of a man, so much as the will to strive towards something. 

“No, no. Ishvala no. I’m, ah, I’m here to save you. Well, I mean, that wasn't supposed to be my part of the plan and it wasn’t all of the plan, but, it’s not like I'm going to leave you here now.” The military man said, putting his gun back in its holster. He glanced at the door before doing so, possibly a gesture too put me at ease. “Man, this is going to be the best anniversary gift ever.” The other muttered to himself. As confusing as the statement was I let it go without comment. I wished I could see his expression better, but the man was too far away for me to see clearly without my glasses. 

“You speak of Ishvala but I do not recognize you. If you are a brother, then come closer and remove your glasses.” I demanded in Ishvalan. No matter what face shifter used he never understood Ishvalan, nor did anyone else that ever came to check on me. It was something I found highly amusing and used any time I wanted to annoy the people holding me hostage. The other man paused before walking to the edge of the cell and taking off his glasses, tucking them safely in a pocket.

“Not a brother of land, but of far blood and relation. I am here for salvation.” The words were stiff, and not the ones used by someone that well understood the language. Rather, something that might be used in scripture or by one just starting to learn the language. But that with his red eyes comforted me somewhat. 

“Then I am saved.” I said in Amestrian again. Surprised at the smile of the Major. He took stock of the cell holding me rattling the door to see how well the lock would hold, before leaving the room to yell at someone else. He came back rather quickly without anything more to help him. The lock on the door a simple one the sort used to connect to two pieces rather than a one build into the door. Hardly the thing you use to lock away a valuable person, and a mockery of my situation. Only a flimsy lock and a metal chain keeping me from my freedom. 

“Stand back.” The Major said. I stepped away from the door until I bumped against the wall. Drawing his gun again the Major used the butt of it to break the weak lock, and pulled open the door. Stepping into the cell he looked at the chain, and I looked at him. It could still be a trick, but for the moment it was a trick that had the potentiality of getting me out of here, so I let the Major pull on the chain. 

“What year is it?” I asked, trying to hold still as he fiddled with the chain. The other turned to me with pain in his red eyes, and I shrunk away from the look. Not sure why but not able to look at the other any longer. 

“What year do you think it is?” the Major asked, giving the chain one more tug before dropping it. He turned to fully face me and wait for the answer, and it was a fair turn of question. I had no windows, and little way to keep track of time besides meals. Those had enough irregularity that I could guess they did not happen every day. 

“1915.” I guessed it wasn't the best answer, but that was the best I could figure. The Major cringed, and I could only take that as an underestimation as he left to yell at someone again. Cursing as a pair of wire cutters flew through the air the clatter a few feet from my cell, the major came back into the room brushing a hand over his hair. 

“What year is it?” I asked again. The Major picked up the wire cutters and came back into my cell, silently asking for my hand. I pulled away as much as I could, wanting an answer first. 

“1918.” The Major said. Shocked, I let him take my hand, carefully clipping away the cage around my hand, before going to the chain. The thick metal was too tough for the wire cutters to get through so it wasn't much use and would take a long time to have any effect. Pushing his hand away from the chain I put my own on it. For a second just marveling at the cool, smooth metal under my hand. It had been a decade since I had felt anything with my hand.

With a crackle of alchemy I reshaped part of the chain into a pole, the other end clattering against the wall. I glared at the Major. I might be free of the chain, but he was between me and the door, and I didn't trust him just yet. I wasn't sure I could take him in a fight either. 

“Can you walk on your own?” The major asked, swiftly moving out of the way for the door. I marched out of my cell with as much dignity as I could manage. Walking out of the room and nearly back into it, at the sight of the hall filled with blue uniformed men. 

“What is this?” I snarled at the other man. Checking behind me to see just as many soldiers there. If he planned to have me shot, he could have done it himself. 

“Major Miles sir. We have cleared this level, and have found a door to a lower level. Should we investigate?” A soldier snapped to attention, glancing at me with curious eyes but no hate. Something that in itself was odd, but I wasn't in the mood to start picking fights. 

“Yes. Tell Major Armstrong I am going back to the base, and this is now his command. Find what you can, clean up, and get out.” The Major said, a soft hand coming to my back. I jumped away from the touch, it not a comfort of any sort, at least the Major seemed to understand this and didn't try again. “This is your rescue party, it would seem.” the Major smiled brightly, and a part of my wanted so badly to trust him, but I’d long ago learned how to silence that part of myself.

“How did you know this place was here? That I was here?” I asked, letting the Major lead me out of the hall and out to the world above, stumbling only slightly over the steps up to the first floor. It had been so long since I'd been able to walk freely that the ache of over exertion crept in before we even made it to the door. My legs shook and I couldn’t get in enough air to stop my lungs from burning but I was determined to see the sun again.

The major offered his hand again, as someone to lean against and take the stress off my atrophied muscles. I turned away from him. I would not take help that I could not trust, it would make it far too easy for him to restrain me. Besides that I wanted to do this myself, prove I still had enough strength to make my way to freedom on my own.

“Well, that is a long story, and one we can go over in detail when we're safely back at base. In short, we had an idea that a base was here with a small possibility that someone might be here as well. That person being you was pure luck. My husband might say we were led by Ishvala's hand.” the Major’s smile never faded as we left the damned bunker that had kept me a prisoner for so long.

He opened the door to a car, front passenger, it could be a trap. To go from one cage to another one. A move to advance their plot for me and the one that had caused them to raze my home, but with nothing other than sand dunes and wind around I had little other choice then to get in the car. Hoping Ishvala would continue to keep me safe and alive until I could do something better. 

I closed the door behind me and sighed, surprised that I had been left to my own as the Major said I would. While there was a sliver of temptation to finding the fastest way out of the building and stealing one of the cars. The shower to my left was simply too alluring having rarely been allowed water for bathing, more times than not a hose brought in when my captures felt like it. There were clean clothes on the counter, not the style I was used to from my home, but also thankfully not the dreadful blue uniforms.

Turning on the water I let it warm as I stripped off my threadbare clothes. Tossing them straight into the trashcan. Feeling free of a layer of grime just from their lost. Stepping under the spray of water I hissed because of the heat on my abused skin, but unwilling to move or change it. I knew that I would adjust to the temperature in a minute. I needed the time to think anyways.

The Major had started explaining what had happened in the last decade, at least some parts as he understood them. I'd convinced him to start explaining on the way here while he drove and I worked on getting off the cuff on my wrist. Hardly an easy task, but one I had managed without help. The war in Ishval had ended not long after I had been captured, thought dead. The circle had come to completion, and then dismantled by a fearless group of people that saw through the lies. My own counter having been effective and put in place.

There were still small hidden places that held the secrets of the circle and they had been plotting to restart the work without the ring leader. That's the reason why I had both been found, but also kept alive. Now Ishval was apparently nearly fully rebuilt and I was a free man. There were still so many vague mentions the major had given, and questions I had. But for the most part the Major seemed to be telling the truth.

Taking the bar of soap I started scrubbing at the dirt and grime that clung to me. I could take more time to enjoy such luxuries again, when I was sure about my freedom and the merit of the man in the other room. Who knows, this could be a ploy to lull me into a false sense of safely, so they can use my for their plans. I hadn't even seen a calendar yet to prove it was 1918, and wouldn't trust any in this building, where it was so easy to plant proof.

I looked at the white and black lines of my tattoo. Something I had put so much time into, so much effort, and thought, and had delayed my family from leaving because I needed one more answer, and I did nothing with any of that. The chance to act had passed by without me, and all I had done was get my family killed for my stalling. I scrubbed harshly at my skin.

No longer caring about the warm water on my dark skin. Rubbing the soap through my hair without care, I was going to cut most of it off in a few minutes anyways. Rinsing off I turned the handle to stop the water, and dressed as quickly as I could. The clothes were ill fitted, some too big, and others too small, but it was better and softer than I’d had in a decade so I didn't mind the oddities so much. Walking out of the room, I saw a man on the bed, and squinted to be sure it was the Major.

“Ah, done already? I expected you to take longer, this place might not be a palace, but the water heater does quite well. We’re still looking for scissors and a razor, if you want to trim a bit. I don't imagine that’s a favored style of yours.” the Major said, as he put down the book he was reading and stood from the bed. 

“Why are you so nice to me? Good national relations and racial similarities are one thing, but that doesn't exactly mean you have to cater to my every whim. What do you want? If you're trying to gain my favor, so I can help you plot against this country, it won't work.” I demanded, clenching my fist then relaxing it, so I could strike if needed. 

“Didn't I say in the bunker? Oh man, now I'm going to get another lecture about learning my own language. I won't even have a defense either. I’m your brother in law. I married your brother a year ago.” the Major said. I knew this had to be a trap now. Not that my brother wouldn't love a man, we had no such prejudices as the Amestrian's do, but that he wouldn't marry a man in uniform.

Not after what had happened to our people. Neither of us got to say another word as the door opened and someone walked in. They were too far away for me to see clearly, but they had dark skin and white hair, what I thought was a scar on their face and dark tattoos on their arms. They were gone before I could make sense of any of it. 

“Shit. I wasn't expecting him yet. I can see the family resemblance in just that. Give me a minute I'll talk to him.” the Major was out the door before I could ask who that was. Damn, I had not wanted my glasses so badly in a long time. There was yelling on the other side of the door, I couldn't make it out from where I stood, so I moved to press my ear to the door. 

“I can't Miles. I can't do that. I just, after everything I’ve done. All the loss, and time, and pain. I can't face him again. He’s going to hate me when he learns what I've done.” A voice so familiar, my breath caught. It couldn't possibly be my brother. This most defiantly had to be some elaborate trap. My brother had a hatred for the military, he would only be in one of their buildings if he was kidnapped. 

“He won't hate you, he’s your brother. You should be happy or something like that. I know it’s a lot to take in after thinking he was dead, but who else could have those tattoos. I was shocked at first too, but it makes sense. There were all these notes about an Ishvalan alchemist kidnapped and kept for safe keeping.” the Major counter soft and caring, like one calming a spooked cat, and if that was my brother that would be a good estimation of things. 

“What if he’s not though, what if he’s a copy, or some creation of the homunculus sent to undermine us?” The second voice said. Which without seeing him properly I would refuse to believe he was my brother. 

“Then we handle it together. This is a gift from Ishvala so let's just accept it for that.” After that the voices of the two dropped in volume so that I couldn't hear them, no matter how much I strained my ears. Giving up on any chance of finding out if these people were telling the truth or not, I went to the window. It was free of bars and I could easily use alchemy to make myself an escape. I mean, hell we were only one floor up, if I was in better health I could have probably jumped the distance with little trouble.

The door clicked open before I decided how I wanted to make myself a staircase. The major had his arm around the other man, leading him into the room and giving him encouragements in whispers and gentle hands. It would be a stretch to believe that the affections weren't real, so that at the least I could believe as the truth.

Curious, I grabbed the chair next to the desk and sat down in it, faking a sense of superiority and comfort. I kept my palm up and ready to strike. With a push from the Major the other came close enough that I could finally make out his details. While the scar on his forehead and age lines on his face made a difference, I could recognize my brother no matter what. 

“Kalheem? Is that really you, brother? Did you survive all this time to find me again?” I asked, reaching out to touch his face, instead finding the arm that had once been mine.

“I do not deserve that name. I left it in the sands where I left my heart and honor, that is not a name I have any right to. But, Manaheed I can’t believe it's you. I thought, I was sure… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, brother. I'm such a fool. I'm sorry.” Kalheem fell to his knees. Hugging my legs and crying in my lap as he muttered apologies again, and again. 

“Kalheem is the name of my brother, and if you are going to sit here, and wear his face, and claim you are the same man, I will use the name gifted to you. It’s okay brother. We’re both alive and found each other again. Ishvala has led us down the paths we needed to travel, just as you always said he would.” I shushed, the younger man. Running my fingers through his hair, much longer than I remembered, and gathering in a low ponytail. I was surprised at its length, he’d never wanted to grow it out before, but it looked good on him. The ponytail suited him in a way I couldn’t place, yet still felt right. 

“And alchemy saved us all, just as you had said it would. You saved us all. We would have been defenseless without your counter circle. But I, I nearly damned us all. I still wanted to go against your wishes, had gone against them, and had cast aside everything, belief, hope, love. I took the gift you gave me, and I used it to kill. I used it to go against everything we both stood for.” Kalheem cried again. I noticed the major was still here when he knocked against a chest of drawers, rattling it. 

“I'm just going to see how the officers are coming, with gathering a few more things for you.” the Major pointed to the door awkwardly and bolted; Not giving me much of a chance to scowl at him. 

“It’s alright brother. I did not give you my arm for any reason other than to save your life. What happened after that was merely your pain. A pain well founded and justified. I don't agree with its use in killing, but I can hardly claim that I would be better given the opportunity.” I continued to soothe him with soft fingers in his hair.

After a few minutes of Kalheem crying enough to soak through the thick material of my pants, he took a deep breath and sat back. Examining me as if to be sure I was real. 

“You look like a mangy dog left out in the yard too long.” Kalheem smirked, standing to go to the metal topped desk. He put his left hand on it and did something I never though I'd see my brother using alchemy. The crackle of light left behind a pair of scissors, nail clippers, and a razor. Kalheem asked with a quirk of his eyebrow if I wanted to use them, I nod in agreement. 

“Well, it seems you have not let all of my work go to waste. Did you make the left yourself?” I asked, holding out my hand for him to trim the nails. I could hardly do it myself, having only one hand. It gave me the chance to look him over better, how his skin was dark and healthy. The lines I'd become so familiar with strange on my brothers arm's, and there was a peek of his wedding necklace under the hem of his shirt. 

“I did not, I had help from a friend. But I have made many strides in learning how best to use it, though I had long thought I never would. Yet there is so much of Ishval that needed mending, and it was quicker to do with what you gifted me. What kind of selfish fool would I be, if I denied our people help because of nothing more than stubbornness.” Kalheem asked fixing my uneven and cracked nails with ease.

He rubbed my hand and seeming reluctant to let go of me, but he did. Exchanging clippers for scissors, not bothering to try and brush mats out as he cut my hair. The over grown strands falling to the ground, I felt more free and more at peace with each snip. Like we were cutting away all the time that had been lost and brushing it away to go back to some semi balance of normal.

“You would be my little brother. Always stubborn and set in your ways, but this does make sense too. The only thing that could ever make you change your mind what thinking of what would better serve the community as a whole. Not that I could ever change your mind.” I chuckled slightly, trying not to move as he worked on my hair. I could already feel patches going back to the length I preferred. It would probably not be the best haircut I’d ever had. Artistic talents having passed by my brother, unless he had gained more skills I did not know about in the years.

“I'm sorry Manaheed, I should have listened to you more. Should have helped you. Maybe we could have found what was wrong in this country sooner.” Kalheem said, brushing hair off my shoulder, working steadily. I’m sure valuing speed over even lines, not that I really minded at this point. Finer adjustments could be made later, having it gone was more important now.

“And I should have listened when you said we needed to leave. Hell, we should have left before then, if only I wasn't so stubborn. But what's the point of what if's. We both ended up where we needed to be, and the people of this country were saved because of it.” I said. Huffing as Kalheem came to my other shoulder, clipping away large chucks of hair. He hummed but I could tell he was displeased at the thought. Always thinking this one, never letting himself enjoy, not that I was much better.

“Tell me about this husband of yours. He seems friendly enough, but I can't tell if that genuine or not. What was his name again Major Mike?” I goaded my brother to the change the subject. A smile broke over Kalheem's face, something I hadn't seen since before the war, and never as love sick as this. 

“Major Miles Rusthoot, but for some odd reason prefers to go by his first name. He is as kind and wonderful as anyone I have ever met. We had a rough first encounter, but I love him so.” Kalheem paused as he tried to get my bangs right. Which I had no hope in his skills, but it was more the gesture than anything at this point. 

“Yes, I am a wonderful husband. One who has brought you an anniversary gift that can never be outdone. Which for our first one was kinda bad planning on my part, because now I just have a lifetime of disappointments to aim for. Also, I'm going to ask you to put down the scissors before you can do any more damage.” the Major, no Miles, said as he stepped into the room again. Holding his own pair of well most of what we had already, but also shave crème, and a comb. 

“I can manage this just fine, and yes, I am curious how you plan to outdo yourself next year. Then again with something this grand, I might as well never even give you my gift. It almost seems a waste of money and efforts.” Kalheem sighed sarcastically as he smiled at his husband. The two fought for a moment, before my brother was pushed out of the way, and Miles was crouched down in front of me. There not being much of a good angle to do this, considering our heights and the stiff-backed chair I was in.

“I hope this is alright, but he is just useless with a razor. I don't know how he has managed on his own for this long. It is a daily wonder having to watch him shave.” Miles looks to me for permission more than anything else, balancing his pair of scissors in one hand, and the razor in the other. I remembered the fact of my brother's troubles with a razor from our youth, and all the time Kalheem nicked himself. Miles own clean, sharp sideburns were at least a bit more confidence building, and well my brother trusted him I could at least find out why. 

“Well, I guess this is as good a place to start trusting you as any. Though as head of household I am more than a little miffed that you took my absence, as the opportunity to steal away my poor, innocent little brother. Was there even any proper courting done.” I smiled at the way Miles flushed, Kalheem laughing at my side. I couldn't see him, but just from the sound I knew he was leaning over and probably well on his way to his own flush, though from laughing too hard rather than embarrassment. 

“I didn't, there was no, he is hardly poor or innocent, and he was the one that courted me. Anyways be quiet now so I don't nick you.” Miles ended with a huff, after the mangled stuttering defense of himself. He brought the scissors up so I didn't have time to argue. Miles used much more care than my brother had as he clipped, getting the hairs as short as he could, and having them all be neat. It was almost odd to have Kalheem sit on the bed and watch. Reminiscent of younger years when father had helped me the first few times, and he watched from the counter. 

“Do you want all of it gone, or is this good?” Miles held up a mirror, and I gasped, so unused to myself. The lines of age and the gauntness of having gone without proper meals, my hair similar to how I remembered, but patchy and uneven, the now short beard out of place on my face. 

“I want a clean shave.” I looked away from the mirror, meeting the red eyes of my apparent brother in law. 

“Okay.” He said, gathering shaving creme on his hands before smoothing it over my cheeks. The action brought back more memories of father, and the last time I had needed help with this task. 

“We will go back home soon, and then we can show you all the work we have done. Ishval is even more beautiful now. The people coming together to rebuild and make it stronger than it ever was.” Kalheem stated, I wasn't sure if it was a comfort or a distraction, or simply a want to fill the empty air, but I was interested anyways as miles drug the razor over my face. Hands steady and motion smooth as he worked. 

“Yes, but first Manaheed needs to be looked over by a doctor, I won't be dragging my brother in law through the desert unless he is healthy enough for the trip. Then a warm meal and rest for us all.” Miles added his statement, not at all distracted from what he was doing. His fingers surprisingly soft on my face, I guessed that was what the gloves were for. 

“Marcoh is,” Kalheem started to snarl, but was cut off by Miles 

“A fine doctor and on his way here now, but cars can only go so fast. Also, it’s been a long day for all of us, and this is the only place Major Armstrong will not look for us right away. For nothing more then it's too obvious. So, staying here until tomorrow is the best option.” Miles tilted my head back with gentle fingers, so he could get at the hairs under my chin and on my neck.

I couldn't help relaxing, both at the touch and the natural loving way the two of them talked to each other. I knew it would take much more for me to properly adjust again, after being held hostage for so many years. Yet with Miles and Kalheem arguing like a true old married couple, discussing things like automail and housing, and so many other things I should put my option into, I felt a calmness come over me.

I didn't add my thoughts to things because for one I couldn’t, Miles wasn’t done shaving yet, and two, I just didn’t have any opinions on these things at the moment. I didn’t have opinions on much of anything at the moment; everything around me a sort of warmth that was also distance. Not that I couldn’t bring myself into focus if I tried, rather that I didn’t have to, I could drift off into a doze and trust that I was safe in this room with these people.

Perhaps even, I could again listen to the voice in my head, the one that said it was okay to trust and things would get better. Life was a long road with may turns and drops, but I had my brother and his husband, and that's more than I could have hoped to have yesterday. Everything was as it should be again and after years of constant worry and fear I relaxed, safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this one because we didn't get enough of scar's brother, even though he had such an important part in things. Also frankly if there was no body found, you can't be sure they are dead, and even then be suspicious. So, if you like this or you want to send me some idea's of things you would like to see, then leave them in the comments.


End file.
